


the years have come and gone...

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Fully Canon Compliant, OOC (partly), Slice of Life, They are just dorks, elements of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: ...but the stories carry on.Это не просто противно начавшийся июльский день в заслуженном отпуске. Это двадцатое июля, по совместительству праздник, где он - главный виновник торжества.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	the years have come and gone...

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет летает где-то неопределённо в таймскипе, конкретный год не назову.  
> Фанфик писался до выхода последних глав, и потому я прекрасно знаю о несостыковках с каноном в нём, но решила, что исправлять их будет бессмысленно и нелепо.  
> Если встретите этот же фф на ficbook - не бойтесь, у меня ничего не украли, просто пока что я публикую свои тексты синхронно на обеих площадках.

Летний полдень душит висящим в воздухе жаром, обжигает раскалённым асфальтом, сбивает дыхание и, кажется, под конец и вовсе цепляет к самым невесомым беговым кроссовкам из пёстрой сетки утяжелители. Ойкава даже самую малость сдаётся и идёт на договор с совестью, уменьшая стандартную дистанцию. Он, в конце концов, сейчас в заслуженном фактически отпуске. Да и слабину даёт не стопроцентную, хотя безупречная красота ровного графика в статистике пробежек и будет временно утрачена. В наушниках включается, стараясь поддержать боевой настрой, что-то бодро-одухотворённо-революционное, прямо как Ойкава любит. Музыкальное приложение предлагает поделиться с подписчиками в инстаграме особенно вдохновляющей строчкой, и кто он такой, чтобы отказаться. Пара стикеров поверх скриншота («музыка — это жизнь <3», «летнее настроение» и «занимайтесь спортом!») — чем не идеальная история?

Ойкава заглядывает в магазинчик, находящийся на своём месте словно бы вне времени. Ну совсем не изменился, вплоть до ассортимента, а ведь там покупалось столько разной степени нездоровости, зависело от настроения Ивайзуми, снеков после школьных тренировок. Да большая часть дохода, наверняка, поступает до сих пор от учеников Аоба Джосай. Ойкава был бы не против стать когда-нибудь этому магазину спонсором и делать смешные рекламные фотографии. Пока же ему продавщица пусть и улыбается мило, но намёков на сотрудничество не бросает — только сочувственно отмечает его слегка потрёпанный вид.

— Вашему малышу срочно захотелось голубичного молока? — кивает она на поставленную вместе с холодной водой на прилавок пачку «ягодных трубочек от свинки Пеппы».

— А? — Ойкава ненадолго забывается в воспоминаниях и не сразу улавливает суть вопроса. — Простите, отвлёкся. О чём вы спрашивали?

— Побежали ради малыша в жару за трубочками?

Сдержать смех Ойкаве удаётся лишь нечеловеческим усилием. Этот «малыш» пил молоко так исправно, что вымахал под сто девяносто, а ещё его можно увидеть по телевизору и на уличных баннерах.

— Вроде того, — улыбается он. — Да и пробежаться в нестандартных условиях интересно.

— Берегите себя. Лучше всё-таки не перенапрягаться в такую погоду.

Ему не впервой и более тяжёлые тренировки, но, раз уж его не узнали, он решает сохранить за собой образ самоотверженно заботливого отца.

— Я буду осторожен, спасибо!

За углом Ойкава не слишком эстетично вливает в себя содержимое бутылки, и становится сразу как-то ещё легче и веселее — пусть по ощущениям и близко к поеданию льда, как в детстве. Он загадочно и без малейшего контекста отправляет новоиспечённому сыну эмодзи с младенцем и, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает финальный рывок до дома и прохлады.

***

Кагеяма обнаруживается прямо под вентилятором и с документалкой про каких-то красиво мельтешащих по экрану рыб фоном. Выглядит так, будто почти что дремлет, вот только активизируется, когда слышит шум у двери.

— А я говорил, что надо было раньше вставать! — заявляет он с гордостью, разглядывая запыхавшегося Ойкаву.

Стоило, казалось бы, уже такое перерасти, но Кагеяма до сих пор по-детски радуется каждой возможности продемонстрировать, что оказался прав. Характер у него, конечно, во многом исправился (он теперь делится едой без лишних соревнований и пытается решать проблемы словами через рот), но образцом милости-вежливости не стал всё равно — и к лучшему, получился бы совсем другой и совершенно не родной человек.

— А у тебя все шансы простудиться, — парирует Ойкава, в очередной раз позволяя себе повестись на такую дурацкую провокацию. — Хоть бы сел подальше.

Тем более Ойкава за полмира приезжал не для того, чтобы нянчиться с больными. Пусть даже простуженный Кагеяма и представляет собой, если судить по прошлому опыту, образец трогательной прилипчивости. Восхитительная история о том, как его сестра чуть не выгнала Ойкаву из дома шваброй, уже стала легендой. Кагеяма тогда выпросил, несмотря на возможную заразность, чтобы его укрыли одеялом, обнимали и не отпускали, а потом так и уснул. Чтобы скоротать время, но пострадавшего не беспокоить, Ойкава решил стащить с ближайшей полки предмет, очень напоминавший семейный альбом — компромат никогда, при любых отношениях, не помешает. Расстояние он рассчитал неправильно, и на него полетели книги (и живой камень в милом голубом горшке, который он с поразительной ловкостью поймал ровно в руки). А не знавшая о визите самопровозглашённого врача, зато с порога услышавшая грохот девушка очень удивилась, застав такую картину.

— Только такого вот ты и мог себе найти! — заявила она, выслушав всю историю их отношений, и Ойкава даже не нашёл подходящих возмущённых слов, чтобы парировать.

Потому что с одной рукой, стискиваемой до боли занервничавшим Кагеямой, и второй, так и занятой бедным горшком, он вообще не чувствовал себя человеком, у которого есть право слова. Короче говоря, мораль: лучше бы никому не заболевать в его смену.

— Я просто учусь у лучших, — отмечает Кагеяма, наблюдая, как Ойкава устраивается ровно на его предыдущее место.

— Ты не понимаешь, это другое.

— А про младенца хотя бы можно узнать?

— Это ты, — отвечает Ойкава лаконично. — Держи свой обед, кстати.

Кагеяма слегка растерянно крутит в руках злосчастные трубочки. А потом детали у него в голове наконец складываются в целую картину. И он начинает смеяться — своим ужасным и всё же по невероятному стечению обстоятельств полюбившемуся Ойкаве смехом.

— Спасибо, что пошёл ради меня на такие жертвы.

— Да я с поражения на школьных отборочных ради тебя на жертвы иду.

Ойкава про себя отмечает, что, вау, вырос наконец достаточно, чтобы от напоминания о том дне обида не стискивала ему горло. Слишком много времени прошло. Слишком много он всего уже сделал, чтобы доказать свою силу, и на уровне гораздо более высоком. Ну и полюбил кое-кого тоже слишком сильно.

— Это была честная игра, на которой все выкладывались на сто процентов, — серьёзно поправляет Кагеяма. — Какая ещё жертва?

— Шучу я, да ради всего святого, — фыркает Ойкава. — Ты когда-нибудь различать научишься? Или мне теперь всю жизнь тебе смешные картинки из интернета объяснять?

Кагеяма, нависая над ним и создавая дополнительную тень, кажется, готовится предъявить доказательства своего умения разбираться в мемах на самых ужасающих примерах, вот только не успевает — телефон в кармане Ойкавы настойчивой сиреной сообщает о входящем видеозвонке.

— Как дела, Ива-чан?

У Ивайзуми вид хмурый и заспанный, и разговаривать о настроении и погоде он явно не намерен.

— Зачем ты бегаешь в жару, болван? — переходит он сразу к главной повестке.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?

— У меня на тебя уведомления во всех соцсетях стоят, если ты не забыл, — хмыкает Ивайзуми. — Я не для того проходил медицинские предметы, чтобы спокойно смотреть на такие очевидные нарушения.

Ойкава даже не уверен, что знает, как к этому относиться. Мило, когда о тебе беспокоятся и заботятся. Не очень мило — когда за тобой шпионят с другого континента и готовы позвонить и отчитать в любое время дня и ночи. Поэтому он не находит вопроса умнее, чем старое доброе:

— Ты до сих пор моя мамочка?

Ивайзуми раздражённо кривится, но вместо саркастичных комментариев в ответ неожиданно окликает Кагеяму. Тот тут же, чтобы вписаться в кадр, садится рядом с Ойкавой и прижимается щекой к его щеке — за этот жест можно, пожалуй, даже закрыть глаза и простить за само подлое предательство.

— Он сейчас постоянно себя так безответственно ведёт или мне просто не повезло? — спрашивает Ивайзуми после недолгих приветствий.

— Не говорите обо мне так, будто я где-то далеко и не присутствую, — вклинивается Ойкава, но его, как и ожидалось, успешно игнорируют — и почему он продолжает с ними общаться.

— Он не смог проснуться рано, потому что показывал мне любимые серии «Доктора Кто», — докладывает Кагеяма. — Но пропустить день пробежки совесть не позволяла, и так без полноценных тренировок.

Ивайзуми вздыхает:

— И какой у него на данный момент любимый Доктор?

— Осмелюсь предположить, что Десятый, — и Ойкава уже готов его лишний раз расцеловать за вовлечённость, вот только далее следует слишком личное для публичного распространения. — Он много плакал.

— Что-то, я смотрю, выходит из моды, а что-то остаётся вечным.

И тут Ойкава не выдерживает окончательно:

— Зато Тобио испугался пустого ребёнка!

— Хочешь, расскажу ему, как боялся ты? — ухмыляется Ивайзуми.

Ойкава показывает язык и демонстративно приобнимает Кагеяму за плечи. Тот, кажется, уже не понимает, что происходит, и просто следит за разыгрывающимся театром абсурда.

— Он так много со мной пережил, что никакими историями из детства ты мой имидж уже не испортишь.

— Ну совет вам до любовь тогда, — Ивайзуми вздыхает. — Но пообещайте свалить от вентилятора подальше, мне на вас смотреть больно.

— А ложиться в нормальное время требовать не будешь? — удивлённо уточняет Ойкава.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты хорошо поработал и заслужил парочку поздних подъёмов.

Слышать оценки достижений «со стороны» от Ивайзуми до сих пор странно. Нарушил ведь, обманщик, обещание победить. Точнее сжульничал как минимум — а результат станет видно позднее. Не обидно, конечно, потому что выбрать свою самостоятельную судьбу — очень круто и достойно уважения. Но ностальгия своё всё равно берёт.

— Кагеяма, кстати, тоже, так что не издевайся над ним.

— Да я бы никогда… — неповторимой смесью смеха и возмущения восклицает Ойкава. — Он… Хорошо ест и я его люблю!

— Вы завели собаку, и ты переключился на рассказ о ней? — предполагает Ивайзуми.

Кагеяме, судя по его лицу, уже не очень смешно — побывал за день и маленьким ребёнком, и собакой, а что случится до вечера — страшно представить. И потому он решает закрыть тему, пусть и довольно нелепо для описания длящихся уже несколько лет отношений:

— Меня всё устраивает. И сериалы про космос мне тоже нравятся.

Ойкава валится на пол с дурной улыбкой, но это, не подумайте, вовсе не от теплового удара. Просто в переводе с особого диалекта Кагеямы, включающегося при свидетелях, это означает «я люблю тебя, и мне нравится быть с тобой рядом».

— Да у вас, я смотрю, всё серьёзно.

— Только понял?

— Продолжаю раз за разом удивляться.

_Знал бы ты, как это жизненно, Ива-чан. Вот просто знал бы._

***

Утреннюю тишину разрывает отвратительный, визгливый и бессменный уже в течение многих лет будильник Кагеямы. Его сколько не проси поставить что-нибудь другое, ответит, мол, гарантии проснуться иначе не будет, так что простите уж.

Постепенно до полусонного Ойкавы доходят несколько занимательных фактов. Судя по еле-еле, практически робко пробивающимся в комнату лучам солнца вкупе с не обещавшим дождей прогнозом погоды, время совсем раннее — даже для любителей пробежек до жары. Он не выспался — снова серии допоздна, теперь Кагеяма боится ещё и плачущих ангелов. Кагеяма и его будильник, кстати, находятся где-то не в непосредственной близости. Ещё два минуса этому дню — нельзя начать перекрикивать трезвон какой-нибудь паршивой попсой и посмотреть на чужие волосы в редком неприлизанном состоянии и, зарывшись ладонью, растрепать ещё больше. Ойкава нарочито тяжело вздыхает, будто бы кому-то есть дело, и жмурится. Всё это выглядит как невероятное гадство. Особенно сегодня.

Спустя десять минут страданий, моральных дилемм, перекатываний с боку на бок и пару абстрактных грустных твитов любопытство Ойкавы всё-таки побеждает, и он нехотя шарит по полу в поисках своих любимых уродливых тапочек. (Даже они решили предать его и разлетелись чёрт знает как. Может, Кагеяма во сне свалился и после этого убежал от стыда?).

— Утро доброе, — тянет Ойкава. — Зря утащил мою футболку, тебе не идёт. Даже Ива-чан сказал, что я имею право поспать. Объяснись.

Кагеяма, до того мирно разливавший какую-то дрянь в сувенирные кружки, кажется, застигнут врасплох (и поделом), резко разворачивается, и они оказываются ровно нос к носу.

— Извини, что не отключил будильник, — говорит с подобием улыбки, а сам будто ищет пути отступления.

— Ты не сможешь сбежать, просто мило извинившись, — Ойкава ухмыляется и ерошит, аллилуйя, ещё не прилизанные волосы.

— Тоору? — и глядит прямо-таки с надеждой — этими своими невозможными глазами.

— И мило назвав меня по имени — тоже.

— С днём рождения? — Кагеяма кусает губы, то ли в задумчивости, то ли чтобы не рассмеяться.

И Ойкаве тут ответить вдруг становится решительно нечего. Разве что:

— Упс.

И пусть его ещё кто-то хоть раз в жизни посмеет назвать самовлюблённым и эгоцентричным. После того, как он упустил маленькую, но существенную деталь. Это не просто противно начавшийся июльский день в заслуженном отпуске. Это двадцатое июля, по совместительству праздник, где он — главный виновник торжества.

— Ты правда забыл или притворяешься?

Кагеяма весь сейчас в этом очаровательном выражении искреннего недоумения и неверия, и потому Ойкава просто не может не сказать стопроцентно так, как чувствует.

— Я был слишком рад, что мы, наконец, снова рядом, — тихо — ему немного неловко — признаётся он. — Вот и не думал как-то о всём прочем меньшей важности.

— Правду говорят, что с возрастом значимость дня рождения у многих затирается?

— Глупый Тобио-чан, — дуется Ойкава. — Это значит, что я по тебе слишком сильно скучал.

Кагеяма явно мнётся — им обоим до сих пор с трудом даются признания прямым текстом. Нельзя всё-таки окончательно стереть из памяти их сомнительное прошлое — в котором, однако, Ойкаве важен и дорог каждый миг. Среди множества этих моментов даже не проследишь уже, когда именно ненависть и обида отступили окончательно, а эстафету переняло сначала уважение, а затем и симпатия. Так или иначе, забывать, сколько они вместе прошли, чтобы дорасти до того, что у них есть сейчас, и не хочется.

— Я же столько раз просил меня так не называть больше…

А вот Кагеяме от воспоминаний о прошлом некомфортно. (Но нет, дело не в прозвище — оно его раздражает просто так). Может, как его… Атсуму Мия научил когда-то девизу своей школы. Это если придумывать нелепые теории, чтобы отрицать свою вину. Быть восторженным и отвергнутым ребёнком, конечно же, Кагеяма сам не выбирал и ни у кого не учился. Ойкава не то чтобы считает, что вёл себя тогда слишком эгоистично и импульсивно…

Но считает.

Но они обсуждали всё это много раз. Даже ругались. (В основном — за то, кто виноват больше. Ойкава, кстати, всё-таки победил — пусть победа и сомнительная). Оставить все детские глупости в прошлом и начать отношения будто бы сначала стало общим вердиктом. Иногда такой подход казался сложным.

Но главное — сейчас всё и правда хорошо, несмотря на постоянные расстояния и никуда не девшееся соперничество.

Но Ойкава Кагеяму действительно любит и знает, что это взаимно.

А ещё не издеваться изредка — тоже любя — над Кагеямой всё равно слишком сложно. Всё равно по нему прекрасно видно, что это уже не со зла. Да и Кагеяма потихоньку учится отвечать, пусть и не сказать, что у него подколы получаются особо качественными.

— Ну, а я не против иногда побыть Ойкавой-саном.

— Смущай меня лучше излишней хорошестью дальше, а не непробиваемой глупостью.

— Так у нас на двоих одна мозговая клетка, — ухмыляется Ойкава. — И да, что ещё ты хочешь услышать? То, как я считал дни и зачёркивал их для уверенности на календаре? И то, как из-за этого забыл, что впереди ещё какая-то значимая дата? Так и было. Можешь даже рассказать друзьям и посмеяться, как низко пал бывший Великий Король.

Кагеяма кривится, будто обижен за то, что Ойкава на себя наговаривал. И целует почти невесомо и до сих пор немного по-детски. Прижимается лбом ко лбу — ему всегда нравится так делать. И пахнет от мятной зубной пастой — отвратительно нарочито, но и по-родному привычно. В подобные моменты у Ойкавы сердце щемит от нежности и благодарности за решение ему, несмотря ни на что, раскрыться. А раньше был просто слишком маленьким и глупым, вот и старался не замечать. Обратил бы внимание — эти глаза точно не отпустили бы.

— Меня он устраивает именно таким, — Кагеяма фыркает. — Пусть лучше бы и не было необходимости считать дни.

— А как я иначе смогу сдержать обещание и одолеть тебя? — наигранно удивляется Ойкава.

— Хината как-то справляется ведь.

— Надо было закопать его в песке в Бразилии, а не кормить и фотографироваться.

— Завидуешь, что ему раньше выдалась возможность отомстить?

— Хотел быть, знаешь ли, у тебя во всём первым, — поправляет Ойкава с ухмылкой.

И эта совершенно нелепая и безнадёжная провокация всё же действует. Кагеяма отступает на пару шагов и смущённо бормочет:

— Переживёшь.

Ойкава в ответ подмигивает:

— Конечно. Ведь ты мне такими прекрасными реакциями жизнь и продлеваешь.

Светлеть за окном начинает всё более интенсивно. Ойкава выглядывает — перед глазами безоблачное небо, отблески рассвета и много красиво блестящих росой растений в соседнем дворе. Кагеяма встаёт рядом, переплетает пальцы почти неосознанно и вслепую и тоже смотрит на что-то — кажется, на брошенный детьми на газоне мяч.

Ойкава даже рад, что чуть не забыл о своём дне рождения — зато пройдёт без суеты и необходимости придумывать дурацкие планы (и вместе, да, повторять всю эту позорно-романтичную чепуху он ещё раз не станет). В прошлом году, помнится, они не смогли собраться ни с Кагеямой, ни с кем-нибудь из друзей, и устроили видеоконференцию, которая постоянно и нещадно тормозила. Дольше всех продержался Ивайзуми, явно перепутавший воду с какой-то другой жидкостью и пообещавший стать свидетелем на им же самим придуманной свадьбе. А в этот раз он наверняка поворчит по поводу забывчивости Ойкавы — можно было бы ему и сейчас написать ради забавы, вот только мало ли, вдруг он занят.

— Зачем ты, кстати, проснулся так рано? — решает поинтересоваться Ойкава.

— Хотел приготовить… Что-то.

Плохая идея. Неважно, что с высшей целью — ради праздника. Кагеяма может уничтожить даже растворимую лапшу из пакетика. Если бы не будильник, Ойкава вполне мог бы проснуться уже от пожарной сирены.

— Ну, а это? — Ойкава кивает на кружки, берёт одну и немного отпивает, напряжённо жмурясь. -…Самое мерзкое безалкогольное пиво из всех возможных? Ты издеваешься, что ли?

— Я не знал, что ты пьёшь по праздникам.

— Да скорее уж молоко!

— Сам виноват, что когда-то назвал любимым напитком «кровь хейтеров».

— Не было такого! — возмущается Ойкава, пусть и прекрасно знает, что было.

— Было, — а Кагеяма подтверждает.

— Ты сам виноват, что скинул мне посреди ночи некое подобие анкеты для маленьких девочек, которым нечем заняться на переменах.

Это была очень странная история. Они и правда спокойно переписывались о какой-то ерунде, а потом Кагеяма ненадолго пропал. И вернулся с опросником.

— Потому что мы до того не обсуждали такие вещи.

На шестом вопросе Ойкаве и вовсе надоело отвечать хотя бы глупости, и он написал просто «ты меня любишь, поэтому всё остальное подскажет сердце (и я тоже тебя люблю, что бы ты не пил)». Кагеяма тогда не то чтобы обиделся. Но обиделся.

— Зато ты знаешь, что у меня есть шрам, похожий на НЛО, — и Ойкава искренне считает это блестящим аргументом.

— Не похож он на НЛО, — снова берётся за своё Кагеяма. — Ты даже не можешь знать наверняка, как твои любимые НЛО выглядят.

— Да не будь ты таким вредным, — вздыхает Ойкава. — Хотя бы сегодня.

— А каким быть?

— Каким хочешь, мне любой нравится.

И Ойкава обнимает его, а потом, злорадно улыбаясь в чужую шею, добавляет шёпотом:

— Глупый Тобио-чан.

**Author's Note:**

> С праздником, Ойкава! От души самому любимому и дорогому персонажу, который всегда продолжал двигаться вперёд, к своей мечте.


End file.
